A Book to Remember
by fuschiaa
Summary: Semua takkan terjadi kalau saja buku tipis itu tak menjatuhi kepala si lelaki pirang. Jadi, jangan lupakan benda itu, ya, Nero. / Nero x IA / request by Kurotori Rei


A Book to Remember

.

Vocaloid bukan milik saya dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material melalui fanfiksi ini.

.

Nero bukanlah tipe siswa yang pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku. Membaca buku hanya akan membuat matanya terasa berat, ia selalu berdalih begitu saat disuruh mengisi waktu luang bersama buku.

Jadi, mengapa siang ini Nero berada di perpustakaan?

Jawabannya hanya satu; ia ingin kabur dari kelasnya. Suasana di sana benar-benar tidak menyenangkan, bertolak belakang dengan suasana perpustakaan saat ini-sepi dan tenang.

Padahal Nero selalu berbahagia jika guru yang seharusnya mengajar berhalangan masuk karena suatu hal, tapi saat ini lain. Ia berbalik menjadi kesal dan merutukinya. Itu karena teman-temannya yang biasa menemani Nero untuk membunuh bosan kini tak 'berpihak' pada Nero lagi. Masing-masing dari mereka telah berubah.

Mereka telah menembak gadis yang mereka sukai di kelas itu. Dan bisa ditebak-jam kosong seperti ini sangat mereka hargai. Mereka bermesraan dengan pacar masing-masing dan membuat Nero, satu-satunya orang yang masih setia dengan statusnya di dalam geng itu, sendirian dan menumpuk rasa kesal di dalam hati.

Daripada rasa kesalnya semakin besar sampai-sampai membuat ia nekad meninju teman-temannya satu persatu, Nero memilih pergi ke perpustakaan. Pada saat-saat yang dulu, ia beranggapan bahwa perpustakaan berada di urutan terbawah pada daftar tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan. Tapi pada saat ini, tempat yang dipenuhi buku itu menempati urutan pertama bagi Nero.

Maka laki-laki berambut pirang itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha melenyapkan kekesalannya. Ah, ia merasa damai sekali. Orang yang berada di ruangan besar itu tidak lebih dari lima orang-termasuk sang penjaga perpustakaan-dan itu membuat suasana sangat sepi. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi gesekan jari dan kertas, serta suara televisi yang menayangkan sebuah drama. Nero masih bisa bertoleransi dengan bunyi itu.

Dinginnya lantai perpustakaan menjalar ke tubuhnya dan membuat ia lebih tenang. Perlahan-lahan mata Nero terpejam dan kesadarannya mulai tersapu rasa kantuk.

Saat Nero hampir tertidur, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang perlahan tapi pasti mendekati tempat ia bersembunyi.

Ah, mungkin itu hanya siswa yang cukup rajin untuk menghabiskan jam kosongnya di perpustakaan dengan membaca banyak buku. Orang seperti itu takkan membuat keributan, Nero menyimpulkan tanpa membuka matanya.

Tunggu sebentar.

Bukankah jarang sekali ada yang mau mendekati rak buku ini? Rak tersebut memuat buku-buku lama berbau tidak enak, yang terbit jauh sebelum sang penjaga perpustakaan lahir. Tak banyak orang yang tertarik dengan mereka, kecuali beberapa golongan-golongan tua. Tapi Nero mengenal satu orang yang suka sekali membaca buku, bahkan buku lama sekali pun.

Jangan bilang kalau orang yang berada di balik rak buku ini dengan orang yang diperkirakan Nero adalah orang yang sama.

Terus memikirkan hal itu membuat Nero tak bisa memejamkan matanya kembali.

Ketika Nero memutuskan untuk mengintip dari sela-sela buku yang ada di rak itu untuk membunuh rasa penasarannya, tanpa ia sadari ada sebuah buku dari yang akan menjatuhinya.

Baru saja ia sadar, si buku tipis menjatuhi kepalanya tepat sebelum ia menghindar. Dengan refleks ia meringis.

"Ah, sial-"

Buku itu tidak membuatnya sakit, tapi membuatnya terkejut. Nero pun meraih sang buku yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Sebuah buku terjemahan tentang tanaman. Ia bergegas membuka buku tersebut untuk mencari tahun terbitnya.

Di salah satu halamannya yang telah menguning termakan usia, Nero melihat empat digit angka. 1979.

Saat Nero tengah terperangah-walau ia tahu bahwa masih ada banyak buku yang lebih tua dari buku itu-seseorang muncul dari balik sang rak buku besar.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja mendorong buku itu ke belakang-" seorang gadis membungkuk di hadapan Nero, membuatnya bertambah kaget.

Mulut Nero terbuka lebih lebar lagi saat perkiraannya menjadi kenyataan. Ternyata orang itu memang benar-benar Aria-satu-satunya orang yang mungkin berada di sini, pada waktu seperti ini.

"Aah, tidak apa-apa!" Nero berusaha menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya yang hampir meluap-luap. "Buku setipis ini tak membuatku kaget, apalagi sakit!"

Tak apalah berbohong sedikit kepada orang yang sudah disukai sejak lama.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah." gadis dengan rambut vanilla itu menarik sedikit senyum. "Tapi, maaf, bisa aku meminjam buku itu?"

Gadis itu berkata dengan malu-malu dan menjatuhkan pandangannya pada buku yang ada di tangan Nero.

Aria tak berubah sejak Nero pertama kali mengenalnya, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak pernah satu kelas dengannya, tapi teman-temannya yang pernah satu kelas dengan Aria pernah menceritakan banyak hal tentang gadis itu kepada Nero. Gadis itu mencintai buku, setua apapun itu. Terutama buku tentang tanaman-hal itu ia ketahui sendiri, karena ia sering melihat Aria berduaan dengan buku seperti itu.

"Oh tentu saja." Nero mengulurkan buku itu. Padahal, lidahnya gatal sekali ingin mengucapkan 'aku takkan membaca buku seperti ini, maka ambillah'.

"Terima kasih."

Aria mengerima buku itu dan duduk di samping Nero. Ia masih menjaga jarak dengan si lelaki pirang, walau pun hanya dengan jarak sejauh itu, Nero merasa cukup senang.

"Tidak ada guru yang mengajar di kelasmu, ya?" Nero berusaha membuka sebuah topik.

"Iya." Aria menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. "Kau sendiri?"

"Sama." balas Nero.

Aria tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Tampaknya ia hanyut dalam buku yang tengah ia baca.

Aria adalah seorang gadis pendiam yang bicara seperlunya. Jika ditanyai, ia pasti akan menjawab ya atau tidak. Tapi, jika itu menyangkut soal hal yang disukainya, ia bisa bicara banyak walau dalam nada yang tergolong datar. Setidaknya itulah hal yang ia perkirakan tentang sang gadis dengan postur tubuh kecil itu.

"Sepertinya kau suka sekali dengan buku tentang tanaman." Nero berusaha memancing Aria dengan topik itu-karena siapa tahu ia bisa bicara lebih banyak lagi dengan gadis itu.

"Tidak juga." ada sedikit jeda sampai ia memutuskan untuk menjawabnya. "Aku lebih menyukai buku tentang sejarah, terutama sejarah Jepang."

Itu membuat Nero sedikit kecewa, karena ia rasa ia telah tahu apa yang paling Aria sukai.

"Kalau Nero sendiri?"

Duh, habislah sudah!

Nero jarang sekali membaca buku-buku yang mau tak mau ia baca hanyalah buku-buku pelajaran. Itu pun tak sesering ia memainkan segudang game yang ia simpan komputernya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu berdasarkan buku yang terakhir kali ia pegang. Buku apa, ya?

Oh, tentu saja buku tanaman yang kini telah berada di tangan Aria.

"Aku jarang membaca buku-" Nero berkata lirih. Untungnya, air muka Aria tak berubah saat tahu lawan bicaranya bukan kutu buku. "-tapi aku cukup suka tentang tanaman."

Akhirnya Aria mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Nero lekat-lekat, seolah menginterogasi seseorang yang sedang berbohong. Pada dasarnya, Nero memang berbohong.

"Benarkah?"

Hening.

"Aku juga sangat menyukai buku tentang tanaman sampai aku menemukan sebuah buku sejarah yang menarik di perpustakaan kota." kata Aria. "Tapi untuk saat ini, aku ingin menyegarkan otak dengan membaca sesuatu yang hijau."

Ia baru tahu bahwa ada orang yang bisa menyegarkan otaknya hanya dengan membaca buku tentang tanaman. Aria menjadi semakin menarik di mata Nero.

"Kau suka buku tentang tanaman?" Aria berkata setelah ada jeda beberapa menit setelah ia bicara barusan.

"Ya. Bisa dibilang begitu-" Nero sangat tidak yakin akan jawabannya. Ia hanya ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin menyarankan satu buku untukmu." Aria menutup bukunya setelah menandai halaman yang terakhir ia baca. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke arah rak buku di hadapan mereka.

Nero membuntuti langkah kecil Aria. Ia tak menyangka Aria bisa sefleksibel itu jika sudah menyangkut soal buku. Tanpa ia sadari, Nero tersenyum. Ia merasa sangat senang bisa mengobrol sejauh ini dengan gadis pujaannya.

Jari-jari Aria menelusuri tiap jengkal dari rak buku itu. Nero hanya memperhatikannya dan menebak-nebak setua apakah buku yang disarankan Aria nanti. Beberapa detik berlalu dan akhirnya jari Aria berhenti pada sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dengan punggung yang terkelupas. Aria menarik buku tersebut dan tampaklah sampul depannya-yang Nero tebak pernah terendam di dalam air. Entah kapan. Yang pasti, ada angka yang tertera dengan jelas di sampul tersebut, tahun 1987. Tidak setua buku yang menjatuhinya tadi.

"Aku sudah pernah membacanya. Menurutku bagus." Aria mengulurkan buku itu. Nero menyambutnya dengan setengah hati. "Barangkali bisa menambah minat bacamu."

Dari kalimatnya, sepertinya Aria bisa langsung tahu bahwa Nero benar-benar tidak suka membaca buku.

"Terima kasih." Nero tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia hanya mengulum senyum canggungnya. "Walau aku jarang membaca buku, tapi aku janji akan-"

Kalimat Nero terpotong oleh bunyi bel yang menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat tiba.

"Ah, aku harus segera kembali ke kelasku. Ada tugas yang nelum kukerjakan." kata Aria, bergegas pergi.

"Aku juga ingin pergi dari sini. Aku sudah lapar."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan meninggalkan perpustakaan setelah Aria mencatat buku apa saja yang mereka pinjam.

"Ngomong-ngomong ... Kenapa kau menyarankan buku untukku?" kata Nero di sela langkahnya.

"Aku ingin membuatmu suka membaca buku." kata Aria tanpa melihat ke arah Nero.

"Memangnya apa keuntungannya untukmu jika aku suka membaca buku?" Nero juga bingung mengapa pertanyaan begitu bisa keluar dari mulutmu.

Aria tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku suka saja jika aku bisa membuat orang lain juga punya minat baca. Itu saja."

Benar-benar alasan yang sulit dicerna bagi Nero. Mungkin hanya kutu buku seperti Aria yang akan mengerti.

"Dan tidak kusangka Nero langsung menerima buku yang kusarankan." Nero bisa melihat kalau Aria tersenyum kecil. "Teman-teman lelaki sekelasku mungkin takkan menerimanya semudah kamu barusan."

Bolehkah Nero merasa sedikit diistimewakan?

"Ngomong-ngomong ... Bisakah kita bertemu lagi besok? Di perpustakaan?"

Langkah Aria terhenti. Ia nampak berpikir sejenak setelah menunjukkan wajah yang sedikit bingung. Nero sudah berpikir bahwa ia akan ditolak secara halus, sampai akhirnya Aria mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Bisa," ia berkata dengan nada yang tidak meyakinkan. "Tapi kau berjanji, ya, bahwa kau benar-benar membaca buku itu?"

"Tentu saja!" tidak ada keraguan dalam nada bicaranya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok!"

Aria tidak membalasnya dengan perkataan. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melambaikan tangan.

Nero balas melambai dengan sangat bersemangat. Kekesalannya tadi segera berganti dengan rasa bahagia yang meluap-luap.

.

"Nero, kau tidak pergi ke kantin?"

Hari telah berganti, itu artinya Nero akan bertemu dengan si gadis vanilla hari ini. Maka dengan semangat penuh, Nero mendekap buku yang kemarin ia pinjam dan bergegas menuju ke perpustakaan.

"Kali ini tidak karena aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan." Nero menjawab dengan santai. "Silahkan tertawakan."

Alih-alih tertawa, Len menautkan kedua alisnya dan memandang Nero dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau bukan Nero. Katakan, siapa dirimu yang sudah merasuki temanku, wahai roh jahat?!" Len berusaha memancing Nero-yang biasanya akan tertawa jika dibegitukan. Tapi gagal.

"Pergilah ke kantin duluan. Kau kan sudah punya pacar untuk menemanimu." kata Nero datar. "Aku sedang buru-buru, nih!"

Len berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya ia menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan pacarmu di perpustakaan, bukan? Ketahuan! Kapan kau menembaknya, Nero? Apakah saat kau menghilang kemarin?" goda Len saat Nero berada di ambang pintu kelas.

"Bukan. Bukan pacar. Tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi." jawab Nero, diiringi kekehan. Ia segera melangkah meninggalkan Len yang terlihat kaget sekaligus puas karena perkiraannya benar tentang temannya yang sedang mendekati seseorang-siapa lagi kalau bukan Aria?

Nero melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Aria. Di dalam hatinya, ia sangat berterima kasih dengan buku terbitan tahun 1979 yang menjatuhinya kemarin. Jika buku itu tidak menjatuhinya kemarin, maka tak akan ada obrolan tercipta di antara mereka. Tak akan ada pula janji bertemu mereka. Siapa tahu, dengan adanya pertemuan kembali, mereka bisa bertemu lagi besok, besok, atau besoknya lagi sampai mereka benar-benar menjalin hubungan, bukan?

Jika kalian memang benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih di masa depan, jangan lupakan buku tanaman tua itu, ya, Nero.

.

End

.

setelah sekian lama draft fic ini mengendap, akhirnya dipublish juga-

dan AAAA MAFKAN DIRIKU INI YA REI-SAN orz genrenya jadi melenceng jauh banget dari yang diminta dan baru dipublish bertahun-tahun setelahnya ... saya minta maaf banget :'( habisnya, saya sempat hiatus dan pas pengen publish, malah ga bisa masuk akun yang lama ... maaf dan mohon diterima, ya, rei-san m(_ _)m

btw, itu nero-nya ooc ga? saya udah lama ninggalin fandom ini, waktu itu juga belum terjun terlalu dalam jadi pengetahuan saya mungkin ga seluas kalian. percayalah, nulis fic di fandom yang udah lamaaa banget ditinggalin itu ga mudah :w: tapi makasih banyak udah mau mampir ke sini!


End file.
